thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth and Other Lies
Plot Lt Johnson's burns are very bad, and he is transferred to another hospital by helicopter, with Doc and Mrs Johnson at his side. Kim finds out that Aaron is dead. Faith goes to surgery for her wounds. Bosco tells Swersky what happened, and then talks to the FBI. Short summary Even though Dade encourages him to keep quiet, Bosco tells Swersky everything that transpired with Maritza, Noble, the death of Willie G, and the shootout in Noble's hotel room, and confesses that he killed Noble after Noble pulled out a gun, Faith was shot by Maritza, and that he grazed Maritza's head with a bullet to keep her from killing Faith; wracked with grief that his wife has a bullet next to her spine, Fred attacks Bosco and threatens to kill him when he discovers that Faith became injured while she was helping her partner out of yet another jam. A critically injured Lt. Johnson, in excruciating pain and with only hours to live, begs Jimmy and Doc to ease his suffering; overwhelmed at the sight of Lt. Johnson's wife lashing out in heartbreak and anger, and her husband's horrific suffering and imminent death, Doc sadly helps out his boss one last time; Swersky has Maritza arrested when she refuses to tell him what happened during the shootout. Bosco learns that Noble was working for the F.B.I. as an informant on the Buford case, and that Maritza was also working for the F.B.I. as Noble's handler; already grieving the loss of Alex, Kim is overcome when she learns of the deaths of Noble and Lt. Johnson, and is comforted by Jimmy; after the F.B.I. removes her from the case and offers to cover up the shootings, an angry Maritza refuses to let Faith off the hook. When Sully goes after Ty about his refusal to talk about the effect Alex's death, Ty confesses that he feels unworthy to grieve her after he humiliated her by being ashamed to tell his mother that he and Alex were dating when he introduced them to each other during his hospitalization. Trivia *When the F.B.I. pulls over Sully's R.M.P, Bosco opens the back door of the police car from the inside. *Monroe (Nia Long) does not appear in this episode. *Yokas (Molly Price) was the one chosen to be shot because Molly Price was pregnant at the time the season began; She hid her pregnancy by Yokas being in bed all the time. Quotes :Bosco: This was me, boss, all me. It's all my fault. ---- :Bosco (to Swersky): Tell me about the surgery and I'll tell you everything. ---- :Nurse: We don't have anyone that can go with them. It'll only be a pilot and a nurse. Usually with a patient this critical. :Doc: I'll go. :Doctor: You sure you're available? :Doc: Yeah. :Doctor: Sometimes it can take a couple hours to get you back. :Doc: I'm available. :Ruth Johnson: I'm going too. :Doctor: I'm sorry, Mrs. Johnson. There's really no room on the chopper. :Doc: We'll make room. ---- :Bosco: I tried to go along. To play the game But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let a guy go away for a murder he didn't do. Cruz let Noble keep the gun he shot the guy with so Yokas was helping me get it back from Noble's apartment. Cruz figured out what we were doing. I got there just after she did and she squared off with Yokas. Then Noble comes in. It's a big circle jerk. I see Noble, behind Cruz, pull a gun from his jacket pocket. So I shot him once. I think I hit him in the chest. :Swersky: He died a little while ago. ---- :Swersky (to Bosco): How did Cruz and Yokas end up shot? :Bosco: Cruz shot her. :Swersky: Sergeant Cruz shot Yokas? :Bosco: I told you. She'll do anything. :Swersky: Damn. :Bosco: So I shot Cruz. :Swersky: You?! :Bosco: I'll take whatever I got coming. Faith was only there trying to help me, boss. She didn't do anything. It was me. I went along with Cruz from the beginning. Can I go see her now? :Swersky: You're not going anywhere. :Bosco: Look, I'll make all the written statements you want. I just need to look at her. To say I'm sorry. :Swersky: You're sorry? I have to explain this to the Commissioner's office! :Bosco: Just for a minute. :Swersky: You admitted to shooting a police sergeant and participating in the arrest of an innocent man, Bosco. You better worry about yourself here. ---- :Jackie Gianni (to Carlos): Can you confirm that Aaron Noble was killed tonight by the police? :Carlos: What? :Jackie Gianni: I have sources that say the police shooting at the Melrose Hotel was in Aaron Noble's apartment and that he died here a little while ago. :Carlos: Aaron Noble, the writer? ---- :Kim: Mrs. Taylor said that if I ever needed to talk I could call her. Could you imagine? She's worried about me. How could she be so strong? I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to my son. ---- :Swersky (to Sully): Can't you for once do something without questioning it? :Sully: I just wanted... :Swersky: Damn it, Sullivan! How 'bout we pretend you're the cop and I'm your platoon commander! ---- :Lt. Johnson: Jimmy, you gotta help me. I can't take it, Jimmy. Please. I can't...I can't take it. :Jimmy: I wish I could, man. :Lt. Johnson: Please just help me. Please. Come on, Doc. Please, guys. Please, if you're my friends, please help me. ---- :Sully (about Cruz): Man, I knew she was a bitch, but I didn't think she'd do anything like that. :Bosco: I was sleeping with her and I was fooled. How's that for stupid? :Sully: You don't seem too rattled considering the can of crap you just stepped in. :Bosco: As long as Faith is all right, I really don't care what happens to me. ---- :Fred: You come near my family again, Bosco, I'll kill you! ---- :Emily (to Fred): You think this is Bosco's fault? :Fred: It's always his fault. :Emily: What is? :Fred: Every problem your mother's ever had, it's always been her partner. :Emily: But Mom didn't have to do whatever she was doing. Did she? ---- :Cruz (after waking up handcuffed to the hospital bed): Hell of a thing to wake up to. :Swersky: Give me your side of it and I'll see about taking off the cuffs. ---- :Swersky (to Cruz): I'll get a bus down here and you will go straight to Central Booking. They got a hospital at Rikers. ---- :Swersky (to Cruz): According to Boscorelli, he had to shoot you to keep you from finishing the job in the apartment. ---- :Sully: FBI. Those are some treacherous sons of bitches right there. ---- :Bosco (to Roy Lane): I was there to lock him up for a homicide. He do that for you too? :Roy Lane: It was all being taken care of. :Bosco: By who? :Roy Lane: Noble's handler. :Bosco: His handler? Well, who..who's his ha... No way. :Roy Lane: Sergeant Cruz, NYPD. ---- :Kim: (crying) I can't, Jimmy. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. It's not fair. ---- :Cruz (to Roy Lane): Bitch shot me in the head, Roy. Only thing that saved me is she's a bad shot. :Roy Lane: Look, your deal with her is your deal. I gotta make sure she's on the same page with this. :Cruz: Screw her. ---- :Roy Lane: Roy Lane, FBI. :Davis: FBI? :Sully: Wow, look at the size of those ID badges. Those come with Cracker Jacks? ---- :Ruth Johnson: Then tell me why this happened to my husband. Because it sure isn't the money. He works three extra jobs just so we can keep our kids in a decent school. The people honked their stupid horns and waved for one week two years ago and then went back to ignoring all of you! The city's heroes! But you're not heroes! None of you! You're husbands and wives and sons and daughters! And, God help me, I don't understand why! Why would you want to do a job that leaves a wife to explain to her children why that monster in there is all that's left of their father! Can you do that? Any of you?! Because if you can't, then just... just leave me the hell alone. ---- :Sully (to Roy Lane): Are you gonna pull me over in the middle of the night like some skel and tell me to mind my own damn business? I'll tell you what, Roy Lane, F.B.I., why don't you kiss my ass? ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five